LIFE GOES ON
by flowerxxprincess
Summary: Hiccup and astrids life after httyd 2 ONESHOTS some will be m rate but will let you know before hand if the nextchap will be m rate
1. best night ever

hiccup p.o.v

Today was the day I was going to ask her to be my wife. I just did not know how, I mean how do you ask the most amazing person in your live the most important question of your whole life without messing up.

I asked my mom what I should do but she was very little help she just kept say just follow your heart it has been right so far, will thanks for the help mom. So I finally figured out how to ask her and I am on my way over to her now.

astrid p.o.v

Hiccup has been acting so odd lately but then again he is the new chef and has just found his mother and lost his father which would be hard on anyone, so I am just giving him space. Me and ruff decided to head over to the great hall after a hard day of re-building and dragon riding, but she has ran off to flirt will Eret, I really feel sorry for that guy he has not has a break from her all month.

I saw Hiccup making his way over to me, but got pulled over by his mom to talk. I am so glad he has finally got a mother but wish it was not the way it happed then he could have had a happy family.

hiccup p.o.v

As much as I love my mother and want to catch up with her I really need to talk to astrid. Then it hit me I have not introduced then properly and here I was about to ask her to marry me. I grabbed my mom and dragged her to astrid. they both looked pretty shock by this but hey I'm hiccup what did they expect a big speech. After I introduced them and they seemed to be ok with each other I was relived, well that was an understatement I was thrilled that the two ladies of my life got on well.

As I was about to walk away from the to I started to whistle a song.

I started to sing a song that brought a tear to my mother's eyes and a smile to astrids

i'll swim and sail on savage seas  
With ne'er a fear of drowning

And gladly ride the waves of life

I felt my self shake as I sang the next line knowing that she would know why I am sing the song to her.

If you will marry me  
No scorching sun  
Nor freezing cold  
Will

Gobber just could not resist to urge to join in on the song but after a stern look from astrid he stopped

Will stop me on my jour-ney  
Sorry

If you will promise me your heart  
And love (sigh)

I thought all was lost as I went to walk way on till I heard an angelic voice join in as I turned around astrid was walking to warded me

And love me for eternity  
My dearest one my darling dear  
Your mighty words astound me  
But I've no need of mighty deeds  
When I feel your arms around me

we danced and sang together like we had been doing it all are life at this moment in time I only had eyes for her.

But I would bring you rings of gold  
I'd even sing you poetry  
And I would keep you from all harm  
If you would stay beside me

I would do any think to keep milady beside me

I have no use for rings of gold  
I care not for your poetry  
I only want your hand to hold

I only want you near me

To love to kiss to sweetly hold  
For the dancing and the dreaming  
Through all life's sorrows and delights  
I'll keep your laugh inside me  
I'll swim and sail on savage seas  
With ne'er a fear of drowning  
And gladly ride the waves of life  
If you will marry me

I got down on my one good knee and looked her in the eyes

"Astrid Hofferson would you complete my life by becoming my wife and second hand women"

Never in my life had I seen astrid cry but as she stood there looking at my with tears down her cheek she could not look more beautiful.

"yes a million time, yes I will be your wife"

Then out of nowhere she hits me in the top of my arm.

"That is for waiting so long and making me cry"

Wait for it, oww this is not how it normally goes.

"That is for expecting a kiss"

"great this is going to be one amazing marriage"

"yep and you know it dragon boy"

"come here you"

before we knew it we were making out in front of the whole village, again

"get a room"

only snotlout would shout that out. I felt astrid pull at my shirt so I looked down at herwith a questioning look.

"What are you doing milady"

"Taking snotlouts advise, for once"

astrid p.o.v

This has get to be the best day of my whole life yet. Before we knew it we were on his bed naked under the sheets. This has got to be the best night sleep we have both had in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

I HAVE DISIDED TO CONTIUNE THIS STORY

BUT TURN IT INTO ONESHOTS

SEND IN REQUEST


End file.
